


I Started the Fire

by chassie730



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassie730/pseuds/chassie730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots based off of the seven sins</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Started the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Jealousy

The Enterprise, being a flagship of Starfleet and having an unmatched success rate on missions (one of course including saving the Earth from a psychotic and vindictive Romulan), naturally launched its members into celebrity status. This became apparent during the first shore leave on Earth following a highly intense and extensive research mission came as a tremendous relief. Once docked, the crew dispersed, grateful for the twelve days of relaxation. Jim himself was allowing himself to feel excited. He didn't have a family to return to like the others, but he had Spock. And currently, he could feel a tiny buzz of affection through their new bond.

He hadn't expected this when becoming Captain. He been perfectly fine with just having Bones and a ship, and had believed that would be enough. But now he had Spock, and even though sometimes the bond was the only time Jim was reassured of the feelings the Vulcan had for him, it was more than Jim had ever thought he could have.

Reminded of his bondmate, Jim began his quest for him. Spock had told him once that the bond could be used to locate each other, but Jim had not yet learned how. Thus he was forced to commence his search the old fashioned way, dodging excited crew members and various people as he kept an eye open for black hair and pointed ears.

He finally spotted the Vulcan a little way off to the side, concealed slightly by the adjacent wall jutting out to the right. Spock was not alone, and was standing, hands clasped tightly behind his ram-rod straight back as a young blonde babbled on excitably. It was clear he was listening out of feigned interest, as his discomfort was clear to Jim even without the bond assisting him.

Jim approached the two, and now he could hear what the girl was saying. He resisted an eye roll as he heard her gushing on about the whole Nero incident. While Jim had anticipated some overzealous fans, he had not expected one to sucker up to Spock so soon.

Jim took his place at Spock's side, wishing the blonde was gone so he could be allowed to touch his bondmate. But at the moment, they both wanted to keep their relationship private; he refrained and kept a safe, platonic distance away.

The blonde's eyes widened. "Captain Kirk! Oh my gosh I can't believe…!" (Kirk smiled and nodded as the gushing was now diverted to him.

When she finished, he offered a smile and thanks. The blonde grinned, the reached out to shake his hand. Jim did so dutifully. Then the girl turned and repeated the gesture to Spock. Jim cast a careful sideways glance at the Vulcan, but his face remained impassive as he accepted the handshake. He noticed a slight shudder in Spock's otherwise statuesque stance when his hand met hers, and Jim felt a spike of something hot and unfamiliar shoot through his stomach. He quickly clamped it down and ignored it as the oblivious admirer retreated, taking her excitement with her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jim reached out to brush his hand lightly over Spock's. Because he was narrowing his eyes at the blonde's retreating form, he missed the look of gratitude in his bondmate's eyes.

It was on the third day of shore leave that Jim declared it was time for him to show Spock his truly awesome cooking skills. Spock had merely raised an eyebrow at the statement and informed his confident partner of the lack of supplies necessary in order to produce a proper meal. Thus, the two were now in a grocery store, with a cart full of food that truly seemed unnecessary.

"Jim," Spock admonished, reaching over the carton of eggs to pull out a box labeled Chocolate Crunchies. "It is doubtful that this will provide any fundamental nutrition."

Jim rolled his eyes and tossed in a plastic bag containing apples, which Spock liked, and a bag of chips, which Spock did not.

"It tastes good."

"Consuming foods based on taste over nutrition is illogical."

"I'm still eating them."

"I do not see how they are in any way crucial to tonight's-"

"Spock," Jim turned around to flash a half smile. "You aren't going to win this. We are getting them so I can eat them when we get home, before dinner, after dinner, for breakfast, or whatever time I please, because this time Bones isn't around to list off all the artery-clogging diseases I'm going to receive just by looking at something unhealthy."

Spock blinked, undeterred by Jim's lengthy argument, but conceded anyways and placed the box back in the cart. Jim grinned wider and moved on down the aisles, pulling cans off the shelves in what appeared to be an unorganized fashion. The Vulcan followed silently, eyebrow permanently fixed at his hairline as he scanned the food selection his bondmate was making. But he did not offer any more complaints, as he knew Jim would find some way to purchase his choices anyways. When dealing with James T. Kirk, it was usually more logical to simply agree.

"Jim Kirk!"

The shopping was brought to a halt as a large man with curly hair pushed his cart in front of Spock and Jim's, forcing them to stop in the middle of the aisle.

Jim squinted, tilting his head to the side for a moment before responding rather unenthusiastically. "Oh, uh, hey Rob."

Rob smiled, but Spock noticed uneasily how different it was to Jim's. While Jim smiled genuinely, Rob looked more like a predator.

"So I hear you a Captain now huh? Who would've thought our little Jimmy would be all grown up now? All grown up and important?" Rob said, leaning over his own cart to leer at Kirk.

Jim shrugged. "Yeah," He echoed. "So what are you doing in San Francisco?"

"Oh, you know," Rob said. "Visiting."

"Uh-huh…well, Spock and I have to go, we have a busy night to prepare for and-"

"And don't have time for old friends?" Rob asked in mock horror, drawing out the word friends in a way that made Spock want to cease his speaking. But he swiftly controlled his sudden anger. They were in public, and so far the man hadn't really done anything to harm either of them. But Spock paid closer attention to him as his dislike grew.

"Look, Rob, now's not really a good time and…"

"But Jimmy Boy, I've really missed you," Rob lowered his voice. "Don't tell me you don't want to reminisce just a little."

"No, sorry," Jim said firmly.

"Aw, Jimmy-"

"Captain," Spock said suddenly, and he ignored Rob jolting in surprise at his sudden prompting. Jim himself jumped in slight surprise at the formal title. "I believe we must be going."

Rob narrowed his eyes at him, but slowly pulled his cart away. "See you around, Kirk," He hissed, before moving away.

Jim sighed. "Thanks, Spock."

"I believe the correct saying would be, 'Do not worry about it.'"

"Fuck, Spock," Jim moaned as he found himself pinned against the wall the second he and Spock entered the house they'd rented during leave.

Spock simple growled in response and kissed his way to his neck and bit down.

Jim inhaled sharply. "What…what brought….this on?" Jim managed to ask through Spock's assault of teeth on every inch of his skin the Vulcan could reach.

Spock growled again and lifted his head to capture Jim's mouth in a bruising kiss before pulling back and running a hand under his shirt. "I do not like the way that man was looking at you," Spock stated simply before returning to Jim's neck.

"Wait-fuck- you mean you were…jealous?" Jim asked incredulously.

"Jealousy is illogical."

"Fuck log-" Spock kissed him again. "You were definitely jealous," Jim said breathlessly once Spock pulled away.

Spock's mouth twitched before he lowered his head to concentrate on removing his partner's shirt. "I do not believe I was."

"Yeah well," Jim gripped the Vulcan's shoulders tightly. "Maybe I don't like the way that blonde held your hand the other day."

"I believe that is unnecessary, as I have observed Terrans count shaking hands as acceptable."

"Yeah but you liked it," Jim accused. "You…got all…shaky. Just like when I kiss you the Vulcan way."

"That is impossible, Jim," Spock said before entwining their hands a running his thumb over the back of Jim's knuckle. "I found her handshake to be quite repulsive."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence as the two of them caught their breath. Jim finally broke it by leaning forward to kiss Spock, gentler this time. "I still didn't like it."

"And I find I rather dislike the man we encountered earlier."

Jim pulled back to scan his face. "You were jealous!"

"I was not."

"Admit it, you lying jealous Vulcan liar!"

"I was not jealous," Spock corrected. "I still am." And then he attacked Jim's mouth with the same intensity as before.

Jim moaned into the kiss as he felt a strong arousal course through his body. "I think I'm going to like this possessive Vulcan thing."

One night and several bruises and bite marks later, Jim discovered exactly what Vulcan possessiveness meant, and dammit if it wasn't the hottest sex he'd had in forever.

And since it was only logical to believe that it was possible for it to happen again, Jim immediately began plotting for a repeat performance.

After all, no one does jealousy better than a Vulcan.


End file.
